A Hyuuga
by Giulia F
Summary: Hinata está com 18 anos, o amor de sua vida se casou, um de seus melhores amigos nao quer mais ve-la, os problemas com seu pai nao diminuem. E ela está numa missão com a pior pessoa possivel.mas até onde essa ninja vai suportar...
1. parte 1

Um dia qualquer Hanabi entra no quarto de sua irmã cuidadosamente, anda ate as janelas que eram altas, e abre as cortinas azuis claro mostrando então o conteúdo do quarto, ate então escondido pela falta de luz, e também que o dia ainda estava amanhecendo.

O quarto era relativamente grande, com uma cama de casal com lenços leves cobrindo a cama e escondendo um pouco a fisionomia da garota que ali estava. Tinha um imenso quarda-roupa de madeira no quarto, uma estante com alguns livros, uma penteadeira com um espelho redondo e quatro pequenas gavetas, um tapete no chão, aparentemente bastante quente e um armário com armamento ninja.

Hanabi aproxima da cama, senta ao lado da irmã e balança o braço da mesma na tentativa de acordá-la. E fala algumas vezes com a voz tranqüila:

–Hina, acorda!

Hinata acorda vê que ainda esta muito cedo, e pergunta a Hanabi assustada:

– Hanabi, o que ouve? Papai está me chamando? Que horas são?

– È que o Neji-kun disse que me ensinaria um ninjutso o qual eu pedi a ele, mas ele disse: "só depois de eu ir treinar com a sua irmã". Então eu pensei: se fosse ao bosque antes do Neji acordar adiantaria as coisas. E são 05h30min – Disse envergonhada.

– Tudo bem, mas, por favor, não me acorde mais tão cedo. – disse calma com um sorriso no rosto.

Hanabi saiu do quarto, Hinata trancou a porta. Olhou-se no espelho, estava agora com 18 anos, alta, relativamente magra, pálida, o cabelo mais preto do que nunca, estava com corpo de mulher já fazia algum tempo. Vestiu a roupa apropriada, pegou algumas armas ninjas de pequeno porte, colocou na bolsa e foi tomar café da manha.

Sem que ninguém soubesse ia todas as manhas ao lago perto do bosque encontrar-se com uma pessoa muito especial para si. E então treinava sob tal orientação todos os dias. Num casebre perto do lago trocava de roupa, tomava banho e secava o cabelo com ajuda de jutso para voltar para casa sem que ninguém soubesse do seu treino no lago.

A pessoa que a treinava era uma velha senhora, que a treinará quando ainda era uma criancinha, mas ficou com problema nas pernas, sendo então dispensada do treinamento da criança. Seu nome era Hyuuga Nabiki, era uma verdadeira amante das artes, e a garota o tema da maioria de seus desenhos.

Ambas se gostavam muito, e Hinata todo tempo livre que tinha ia visitá-la, treinava pesado no lago sempre, e ainda ajudava a Senhora, levava-a de dentro a fora do casebre e a trazia de volta, colhia frutas, trazia lhe compras sempre que podia, e às vezes vinha com presentinhos.

Sra. Nabiki sempre consolava Hinata, e vice-versa. Elas eram de fato confidentes e melhores amigas. Quando deu umas 08h00min voltou para seu clã e começou a treinar com Neji. Hanabi sempre que podia ficava observando o treino dos dois, e morria de ciúmes de Neji.

Algum tempo depois apareceu um homem na porta do clã Hyuuga dizendo que Tsunade-sama tinha mandado chamar Neji e Hinata. Ambos trocaram à roupa do treino e foram. Chegando lá viram na sala de espera mais duas pessoas: Kakashi e Sasuke. Sentaram-se no sofá em frente ao que os outros dois já estavam sentados esperando. Algum tempo depois Tsunade os chama e eles entram.

A sala era imensa, tinha uma mesa larga cheia de papeis, atrás dela esta Tsunade, e ao lado Shizune, havia seis cadeiras

– Bem eu tenho uma missão para vocês! Uma missão de espionagem que será bem recompensada. Aceitam?

Todos consentiram. Mas Hinata ficou com uma ruga de preocupação no rosto, pensando como ficaria a Sra. Nabiki sem os cuidados dela. E quanto tempo duraria essa missão. Tudo isso preocupou hinata.

– Algo tem incomodando você Hyuuga? – disse olhando a preocupação de Hinata

–Não é nada. Só que eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer e estava pensando como faze-las já que vou ir a uma missão.

–Quanto a isso não se preocupe a saída da cidade para a missão demorará uma semana. Tempo o suficiente para resolver seus problemas. Caso seja necessário ajuda mesmo assim eu colocarei alguém para fazer-lo.

– Então está bem. – disse com um suave sorriso no rosto.

– bem trata se de uma missão de captura de informações, uma equipe da aldeia da chuva está tentando passar informações militares para a aldeia do som. A missão de vocês consistira em olhar tais pergaminhos e fazer copias deles para mim. Eu me informei que a informação será dividida em dois pergaminhos, no caso eu preciso de duas equipes, por ser algo discreto pensei em poucas pessoas. Como só o Uchiha e o Kakashi tem o Sharingan preciso que cada um fique em uma equipe diferente, e eu decidi que Hinata ficará com Kakashi e Neji e Sasuke na outra. Todos de acordo?

– Mas Tsunade-sama, para equilibra o nível das equipes seria melhor juntarmos Neji e Kakashi e Hinata e Sasuke. – disse Shizune que estava ao lado de Tsunade como sempre.

– Vou pensar nisso, mas acho que o temperamento do Kakashi com a Hinata seria melhor do que o Sasuke com a mesma. – disse seria e pensativa.

– Mas Tsunade-sama eles já estão grandinhos... – disse Shizune

Após alguns minutos de silencio mórbido Tsunade fala

– Então Hinata você vai ir com o Sasuke! Decidido então! Podem ir! –

Os três se levantaram porem a Hyuuga permaneceu sentada, corando, e olhando fixamente para baixo em pensamentos profundo.

– algo errado Hinata? – perguntou Tsunade preocupada pelo sucesso da missão

– Hokage, eu poderia falar com você separadamente? – pediu Hinata tímida, quase sem conseguir falar.

– precisa que eu continue aqui te esperando Hina? O que Houve ? – perguntou Neji estranhando afinal o que a prima tinha a falar de tão importante com a Hokage.

– não , nada serio, pode ir indo para o clã, Hana esta te esperando. Mas obrigada neji-kun.

Então todos saem da sala permanecendo somente Hinata, Tsunade e Shizune.

– Bem Tsunade-sama, eu preciso de alguém para cuidar de uma amiga enquanto estou fora, mas ninguém pode saber que me encontro com ela. A Sra. Nabiki era minha treinadora quando era pequena, mas teve um problema nas pernas e meu pai a dispensou, ela entrou em depressão foi para o bosque e eu há anos vou lá visita-la, levar comida e ajuda-la a passear e treinar sob a orientação dela. Na minha ausência será que alguém de confiança poderia levar comida para ela e leva-la para ver o sol? Afinal eu não poderia ir a uma missão sabendo que ela poderia estar sem cuidados, pois ela já é idosa. – pediu tão envergonhada quanto era possível, e com tanto medo da reação de Tsunade que as mãos tremiam, mas tinha que falar afinal a Sra. Nabiki precisava.

–Não se preocupe. A Shizune ira lá pessoalmente. Mas eu preciso que você se concentre na missão e treine duro o byakugan, e diga o mesmo ao Neji. – falou calma e não dando muita importancia

– obrigada! – disse Hinata sorrindo feliz

Hinata andou ate em casa passeando pela cidade, pensando em como a vida dela tinha mudado de uns anos ate ali. Naruto, o amor da vida dela, havia se casado com Sakura; Kiba, a quem tinha uma imensa admiração havia se afastado dela; agora só restava Shino, Kurenai, Hanabi e a Sra. Nabiki. Naquele instante estava indo ate o clã Aburame. Chegando a porta apareceu Shino e os dois saíram para conversar...

Andando numa praça da cidade, os dois falavam sobre uma viagem que Kurenai fez com eles há alguns anos.

– Shino, você sabe por que o Kiba tem me evitado um tempo pra cá? Sabe sinto tanta falta dele e do Akamaru. — perguntou confusa.

– sabe Hina eu não devia falar, mas não quero que você fique assim. É que, o Kiba esta querendo te esquecer, por isso fica longe. – falou Shino desabafando.

– Mas Shino! Isso é muito estranho pra mim. – disse Hinata com tom de tristeza.

– sabe Hina eu sei que você vai sentir saudades dele, mas assim é melhor pra ele. Garanto que em pouco tempo vocês dois estão por ai brincando com o Akamaru e discutindo.

– tudo bem Shino - disse abraçando o amigo.

Shino já estava acostumado a consolar Hinata sempre que a menina brigava com Kiba.

Os dois conversaram sobre outras coisas e Hinata foi falar com Sra. Nabiki. No meio do caminho ouviu passos e foi calma olhar que era. Viu então que eram crianças da vila da folha. Se acalmou e foi ao encontro da Sra. Nabiki. Olhava as imensas arvores, as flores no chão, alguns bichinho no chão se escondiam à medida que andava. De repente começou a olhar para cima, vendo as nuvens, ate que de repente bate em algo que a joga no chão... Se assusta e grita pulando para trás e ativando o byakugan. Viu então Rock Lee que estava com os olhos marejados.

– você esta bem? – disse olhando para os olhos do garoto, assustada e preocupada.

– é que hoje eu descobri que a minha Sakura se casou... – disse chorando desesperado.

–você só ficou sabendo disso, hoje? – falou triste lembrando de Naruto.

– é... Que... Eu estava... Fora... – disse soluçando.

–não fique assim. – falou preocupada com o garoto.

– se você soubesse o que eu estou passando... A vida agora não tem mais sentido, eu não posso ser um ninja tão bom quanto havia treinado para ser, e agora minha Sakura...

– mas porque você está andando aqui? – perguntou Hinata

– procurando alguém ou algo que me deixe um pouco melhor. – disse olhando para o chão triste

– e agora para onde você vai Lee? – perguntou preocupada

– não sei, posso ir com você? – perguntou como quem não quer nada

– não sei, se seria uma boa idéia. ... – pensando o quanto Lee estava ali triste respondeu – tudo bem, mas você tem que manter tudo o que vir em segredo. – disse preocupada

Lee logo ficou curioso e sentiu muita vontade de saber do que se tratava falando então:

– tudo bem então. – disse mais animado.

Os dois foram juntos até o casebre, chegando lá o Lee viu a Sra. Nabiki, os olhos do menino brilharam de uma maneira linda.

– Nabiki-chan, como anda a sua filha? Não a vejo desde muito pequeno. – Berrou Lee para espanto de Hinata.

– Rock! ela está na aldeia do vento com o pai.

– de onde vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Hinata confusa.

– eu sou muito amiga de Gai, e o Lee sempre estava com ele. Mas porque voltaste hoje novamente? – respondeu atenciosa com Hinata.

Enquanto isso Lee examinava todo o local andando pelo casebre. Ate que chegou ao uma parede e ficou olhando algumas pinturas e desenhos.

– é que fui chamada para uma missão na próxima semana, e Tsunade-sama disse que mandaria Shizune vim vê-la. – disse Hinata.

– quem é essa nesses desenhos, é sua filha? Como ficou bonita... – disse Lee e Hinata corou.

– não Lee essa é a Hina. – disse sorrindo tímida.

– quem é essa tal de Hina? – perguntou curioso.

– é a Hinata, Lee. Onde está com a cabeça? – perguntou reclamando.

Lee esbugalhou os olhos, olhou para os desenhos e para Hinata. Nos desenhos ela era mais atraente, sem aqueles casacos que lhe tirava as curvas. Os olhos brancos tinham mais vida, ela parecia alegre, diferente daquele jeito melancólico cujo ela tinha desde pequena. Sem aquela timidez devastadora, de fato a personalidade da menina parecia diferente do que a maioria conhecia. Ali ela parecia uma menina doce, cheia de personalidade. Ele então ficou pensando "se a Hinata fica assim só mudando de roupa, talvez se eu mudar também a minha Sakura ainda possa notar que eu sou o Homem certo para ela...".

– Querido está ocupado na semana que vem? – perguntou a senhora ao Lee.

– não por quê? – respondeu Lee.

– Hina não estara na cidade por alguns dias. E pensei se você poderia ficar aqui comigo.

– claro seria ótimo. – respondeu Lee sorrindo.

– Sra. Nabiki eu tenho que ir, já está muito tarde daqui a algum tempo vão me procurar. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha da treinadora.

– vá então minha querida. – disse a velha sorrindo.

– tchau, Lee. – disse a menina.

– tchau Hinata.

A menina saiu correndo de volta para o clã, chegando à porta viu Neji saindo para procurá-la.

–Hinata-chan onde você estava? Seu pai já havia me chamado para te procurar. Ele quer falar com você. – disse serio.

– Obrigada, Neji-kun. – entrou preocupada com a bronca que levaria do pai.

Ela foi andando pelo clã ate a sala do pai, bateu na porta com medo. O Hiashi disse para entrar. A garota entrou, sentou se na cadeira de frente para a mesa e respirou fundo.

– papai, o Neji me disse que você estava me chamando.

– Hinata! Como você pensa que vai se tornar a líder do clã assim! Sumindo na hora do treino! Você tinha que dar o exemplo! Você é uma vergonha para o clã, Hyuuga Hinata! Não tem vergonha, não?! Ate sua irmã muito mais nova que você, com muito menos deveres que você, tem mais responsabilidade! Você vai treinar o resto do dia e não para nem para comer, vá e só pare quando eu mandar! – disse Hiashi gritando com muita raiva.

– mas eu almoço antes ou não? – perguntou num tom baixo e a cabeça abaixada.

–Hinata, você não vai ter moleza, você é uma ninja! – disse com mais raiva ainda.

–Me desculpe, foi só uma pergunta. – disse de cabeça baixa com medo

– Você está querendo insinuar o que Hyuuga Hinata?! – gritou ainda mais alto se é que era possível.

– nada, Pai, me desculpe por minha irresponsabilidade vou só trocar a roupa e vou treinar. Prometo não cometer mais o mesmo erro. Posso ir? – disse com muita vontade de chorar, sem nem saber como ia treinar.

– vá logo! – disse um pouco mais calmo mais ainda muito grosso com a pobre menina

Hinata levantou da cadeira, e falou:

– Pai eu devo ir treinar à tarde com sensei Kurenai? – disse baixinho

– vá, mas não fique enrolando, está me ouvindo? – disse serio

– está certo. – disse tristinha

Hinata saiu da sala onde estava, foi para o quarto enxugando as lagrimas, até que Neji viu a prima naquele estado, se aproximou dela e perguntou:

– Hina, você está bem?

– estou Neji, não se preocupe comigo. – disse ainda andando.

Hinata já trocada ficou treinando com seis ninjas do clã ao mesmo tempo. Quando se deu por conta já estava na hora de treinar com Kurenai. Vestiu o casaco e foi até a casa da treinadora. Chegando lá estavam Kiba, Akamaru, Shino e obvio Kurenai. Os três ao verem o estado da menina se assustaram. Ela estava pálida, respirando com dificuldade, machucada, e mal se agüentando em pé.

– Hina senta aqui! – disse Kiba se levantando para dar lugar para a menina sentar.

– obrigada, Kiba-kun. – disse se sentando

– Hinata o que houve com você? O que aquele louco fez com você agora? – disse Kurenai com raiva.

–Calma Kurenai, deixa a menina respirar um pouco. – disse Shino preocupado.

– Kurenai, vamos treinar? – disse Hinata muito fraca.

– você é louca! Olha como você está! Você deve estar treinando a horas! Eu não sou uma irresponsável! Alguém traga essa menina para cá! – disse Kurenai com raiva

Os cinco foram para o quarto, Kiba levando Hinata no colo. Lá Hinata foi colocada na cama um pouco pequena para ela por ser infantil, mas pelo menos era mais confortável.

– Kurenai, eu estou suja não quero sujar a cama. – disse Hinata

– Quem balançou varias vezes de madrugada a criança dona da cama? – disse Kurenai

–Hina o que houve com você? – disse Shino

– estou com fome... – disse a menina

– posso trazer algo para ela comer Kurenai? – pediu Shino

– claro. – disse a dona da casa

Shino estava na cozinha quando já estava chegando ao quarto com a comida, Hinata desmaia. Kurenai acorda-a. Hinata come e conta o que aconteceu aos três enquanto Akamaru lambe os pés da menina, que estava descalça.

– não sei como consegue levar aquele velho a serio! Ele é um idiota. Você é uma ótima ninja. – disse Kiba perplexo

– Bem, você esta proibida de treinar por hoje mocinha... – disse Kurenai

– mas quando eu voltar para casa eu não vou poder parar... – disse a menina ainda fraca

– eu peço para avisarem que o treino vai se prolongar por hoje. – disse Shino serio como sempre.

– obrigada, Shino-kun, não sei o que faria sem vocês. – disse a garota quase chorando

Então ficaram ali os cinco por muito tempo conversando. Hinata já estava melhor, conversando volta e meia Kiba se distanciava dos outros junto com o inseparável Akamaru. Já muito tarde Hinata de despediu de todos dizendo que tinha que ir e agradeceu pelos cuidados de todos. Shino logo se ofereceu para acompanhá-la. Os dois foram juntos, Shino levou a menina nas costas porque viu que a menina não tinha muitas condições de andar.

Chegando ao clã, a Hyuuga agradeceu novamente por tudo. Entrou foi direto a procura do pai. Foi ate a sala dele morrendo de medo. Bateu na porta, ele a mandou entrar. Ela se sentou e falou:

– Papai, eu vim lhe pedir desculpas pelo treino de agora à tarde. Não sabia que iria demorar tanto. – disse de cabeça baixa e com receio.

– dessa vez você está perdoada, mas que isso não se repita. Responsabilidades são responsabilidades e nunca se deve descumpri-las. Esse não é o exemplo que se deve dar. – disse Hiashi firme

Hinata pediu permissão para sair e foi ate a cozinha aonde encontrou Hanabi que logo conseguiu algo para a irmã comer. Depois de comer, Hinata tomou banho e ficou no quarto conversando com Hanabi.

As duas eram grandes amigas porem uma queria ter a vida da outra. Hanabi, pois adoraria poder se tornar a herdeira do clã, ter a atenção do Neji, e ter todos os treinadores do clã a hora que quisesse. E Hinata, pois adoraria ter o carinho do pai, menos responsabilidade e mais liberdade.

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS...

Finalmente é chegado o dia da missão, Sasuke acorda, fica sentado na cama. Ele ficou ali pensando como todo um clã poderoso havia sido quase extinto só por culpa de algumas pessoas do governo de Kohona. E o quanto ele achava todos ali na vila da folha uns idiotas com ideais muito utópicas. E não confiava em mais ninguém, afinal a ele parecia que cuidar da vila era apenas um joginho e todos ali estavam subservientes, a alguém que poderia ser ou não um completo idiota, mas estar ali era a melhor forma de destruir a vila.

E estava al pensando que estaria naquele dia em uma missão com uma garota muito mais fraca que ele. E ficou pensando que diferença ela faria ali numa missão. Se o Sharingan é uma forma evoluída do Byakugan, como ela poderia ser útil. Principalmente sendo ela uma menina aparentemente frágil, delicadinha que só finge que é tinha que se conter para não chamar suspeitas.

Levantou, tomou banho, fez o café da manha arrumou uma mochila pequena e colocou algumas roupas e foi para perto da saída esperar os outros

Neji acordou, ainda era muito cedo, umas 05h40min, tomou seu banho, saiu do quarto e foi ver se Hinata já estava acordada. Andando pelos corredores do clã viu Hanabi.

–hei, Hanabi! – falou ainda um pouco baixo.

–Neji-kun!!! – disse a menina sorrindo

– você pode me fazer um favor? – disse se aproximando da garota

– o que Neji-kun??? – disse encabulada e com um imenso sorriso

"Eu estou aqui sozinha com o Neji-kun... será que ele vai me pedir um beijo???" – pensou a menina.

* * *

É FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO... =D

SE VC LEU AT AQUI AXO Q GOSTOU NEM Q SEJA UM POUQUINHO... XD

BEM DEIXEM REWIEWS Q EU CONTINUO... ^^

BJS AT O PROXIMO CAPITULO...

( ESPERO Q ALGUEM LEIA *DEDOS CRUZADOS* )


	2. parte 2

–hei, Hanabi! – falou ainda um pouco baixo.

–Neji-kun!!! – disse a menina sorrindo

– você pode me fazer um favor? – disse se aproximando da garota

– o que Neji-kun??? – disse encabulada e com um imenso sorriso

"Eu estou aqui sozinha com o Neji-kun... será que ele vai me pedir um beijo???" – pensou a menina.

–acorde a Hinata, já está na hora. – disse passando por Hanabi e indo na direção da cozinha.

– a... Então é só isso. Claro que eu faço. – disse decepcionada.

Então o garoto foi ate a cozinha, mandou prepararem 2 bolsas com comida para 1 semana. E prepararem o café. A Hyuuga foi até o quarto da irmã, bate na porta e entrou. Foi ate a cama e balançou o braço de Hinata.

–Hina! Acorda! Já está na hora de levantar. – disse até um pouco alto.

Hinata abriu os olhos, assustada com medo de ter dormido de mais e não ter acordado a tempo e se atrasado para a missão.

– Hana que hora são? Já é muito tarde??? – disse enquanto se levantava da cama apressada.

– ainda são 05h40min, mas o seu primo disse que já era pra te acordar... – disse irritada.

– brigou com o Neji? O que aconteceu? – perguntou estranhando agora já se sentando na cama

Hanabi sentou na cama, respirou e falou:

– nada, Hina só que o Neji não me dá a mínima atenção. E isso me incomoda muito.

– Hanabi-chan, liga não o Neji é muito quieto mesmo. E isso é só impressão sua. – disse achando que era só paranóia da irmã.

–Hina posso ficar aqui olhando as Kunais que você coleciona???

– tudo bem, mas não faça bagunça.

Hinata pega roupas no guarda roupa e vai para o banheiro. Hanabi abre o armário de Kunais e pega uma para olhar mais de perto, essa Kunai tinha sido um presente, era toda rodeada de desenhos, era de material mais resistente era uma das preferidas da irmã. Ela senta no chão com a Kunai, mas quando vai se levantar para guardar a Kunai,a derruba e se assusta com medo que a irmã note o barulho e pega Kunai pra guardar, e nota que o armário cedeu um pouco, fica preocupada, mas decide que quando a irmã estivesse fora iria concertar.

Algum tempo depois Hinata sai do banheiro.

– então, Hana me ajuda a arrumar a bolsa? – disse tranqüila

Então pega uma bolsa no guarda-roupa abre na cama, pega algumas roupas, coloca na bolsa.

–Hana me traz algumas Kunais, alguns makibishi, alguns explosivos e shurikens. E antes que eu esqueça me dá a minha kunai que ta em cima no canto do armário, pra me dá sorte eu vou prender ela na bolsa... – disse enquanto fechava a parte com roupas.

– por que você não leva as outras kunais pra usar? – perguntou curiosa enquanto levava as outras Kunais

– por que eu posso acabar perdendo. E algumas delas eram de outras pessoas então fica difícil de ganhar ou achar outra...

– você já tem quantas???

– tenho 29 que outras pessoas usaram e eu peguei depois, 12 eu ganhei, 4 eu comprei só pra coleção.

–por que você gosta tanto de Kunais???

– sei lá, é como se eles pra mim fossem uma espécime de símbolo ninja. hum, não entendo bem, mas...bem vamos comer???

–vamos afinal daqui a pouco você vai ter que ir numa missão não é.

As duas foram para a cozinha, Hinata entregou a bolsa para colocarem as comidas. Neji já tinha comido e estava arrumando a bolsa. Algum tempo depois os dois foram a sala de Hiashi avisar que estavam indo. Chegando lá entraram e falaram que sairiam em missão.

– não, suje a reputação do clã está me ouvindo, Hinata, não nos envergonhe. – disse Hiashi

– não se preocupe, treinei bastante, e acho que Tsunade sabe o que faz... – disse Hinata

–Hinata!!! – repreendeu e os deixou ir

Então os 2 foram para a saída, chegando lá não havia ninguém, alguns segundos depois apareceu Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi aparece na sala da Hokage, se senta um instante. Apenas ele e Shizune estão na sala.

– não se preocupe Tsunade-sama já esta vindo... – disse Shizune mexendo em alguns papeis.

– sabe por que ela está demorando??? – perguntou já impaciente

– bem ela foi pegar umas coisas que ela pediu para fazerem para entregar a vocês. – disse olhando somente para o papel.

– por que você não foi ao invés dela? – perguntou ele

– por que ela quis ver pessoalmente...

– deve ser legal saber de tudo que acontece na vila sem a responsabilidade de ser Hokage...

– nem tanto, acredite... Só estou aqui por Tsunade...

–hum... –falou achando estranho "o que será que isso pode ter de ruim?".

Tsunade entra na sala, e fala:

– Shizune, preciso que pegue um pergaminho com a Sakura-chan, e deixe esses papeis ai, eu não os olhei ainda... – disse olhando para os papeis e se assustando com a quantidade..

Ela joga 2 mochilas nas pernas de Kakashi, se senta com tédio, coloca 2 pergaminhos na mesa e fala:

– Kakashi-san, é uma mochila para cada grupo. E esses pergaminhos aqui, você só deve ver o conteúdo de um deles. Você logo ira notar que só uma pessoa como Sharingan poderia vê-lo, para o restante ele tem outro conteúdo, de uma missão completamente diferente. E lembre-se que se não soubermos o conteúdo dos pergaminhos muitas vilas podem sofrer sérios danos. Gaara já esta ciente da situação, Shikamaru está lá também caso precisem de ajuda... Suas posições e intenções jamais deveram ser reveladas, a propósito peça a Hinata-chan, para prestar atenção nas atitudes do Sasuke-san, e não diga a mais ninguém à importância da missão. Mais alguma coisa? – disse rápida e pratica.

– se alguém nos procurar nesse meio tempo, o que você dirá? – perguntou preocupado

– direi que foram buscar uma pessoa na vila da areia. A propósito avise isso a eles. – disse Tsunade.

– posso ir?

– claro.

Kakashi saiu, e foi o mais rápido o que pode para a saída da cidade. Chegando lá já estavam todos. Ele olhou para todos como normalmente e olhou para os outros Sasuke olhava reprimindo o atraso, Neji continuou sem expressão e Hinata sorriu de leve ao ver Kakashi.

– já vi que não perde a mania de se atrasar... – disse Sasuke

– dessa vez não foi minha culpa, e sim da Tsunade-sama – disse jogando uma bolsa para ele.

– o que é isso? – perguntou o Uchiha

–Tsunade mandou, Hinata tome isso. – disse entregando o pergaminho a Hinata e saindo com Neji.

– espere, por favor, o que é isso? – perguntou a Kakashi

– mande Sasuke olhar! – disse e foi embora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi entra no quarto de Hinata com algumas ferramentas para consertar o armário. Ela tranca a porta. E vai ate o armário. Ela abre tira tudo com cuidado da parte de baixo. Então quando ela vai mexer na parte que cedeu, a parte cai. Lá dentro tinha um baú. Ela curiosa tira o dentro, e abre lá tinha algumas roupas e 1 estojo grande e uma pasta. Ela abre o estojo e vê que é um estojo de maquiagem. "Hinata! Com maquiagem?!" ela deixa o estojo no chão e vai olhar as roupas. Tinha roupas que de vários tamanhos que variavam entre o tamanho de uma garota de 13 anos e outra com 17 ou mais...

Hanabi estava olhando as roupas quando viu um casaco. Era azul claro e banco com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga atrás, dentro tinha um monte bolsos e compartimentos, para armas ninja. "Por que ela não usa esse. Eu realmente não entendo minha irmã...". Depois viu um kimono com tecido mais pesado que o normal, porem era pequeno para Hinata. "Isso é para treinar na água, por que ela tem isso aqui, se ela e Neji sempre treinam aqui." e um monte de outras roupas.

Depois ela foi abrir a pasta, quando abriu viu vários desenhos, quase todos de Hinata e alguns de outra garota (cabelos pretos, longos, presos em 1 traça em todos os desenhos.) "quem será essa. E como a Hina está linda nesses desenhos, quem diria que minha irmã é tão linda assim, é por isso que o Neji-kun gosta dela e não de mim, mas ele vai gostar de mim. E a Hinata vai ver...".

Depois de ver tudo guardou e fechou a "porta" do compartimento oculto. E sai do quarto curiosa sem entender ao certo o que era tudo aquilo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke coloca a mochila nas costas em cima da outra e pede o pergaminho a Hinata que o entrega. Ele olha o pergaminho e lê no final que só ele poderia ver o conteúdo do pergaminho e que ele deveria explicar para Hinata.

– bem você não vai entender o que tem escrito aqui, então eu vou te explicar, nós vamos perseguir uma equipe de 3 pessoas, 2 mulheres e 1 criança. Eles vão sair do país do som hoje a noite, indo pelo país da cachoeira, passar entre a fronteira de konoha e o país da grama ate chegar lá, se precisarmos de ajuda a vila da areia estará a disposição. Alguma duvida? – disse Sasuke

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente. E pensou "que tipo de pessoa ele acha que eu sou não entender um pergaminho... todo mundo duvida de mim...".

– bem, podemos ir andando sem presa. Quando nos aproximarmos você vai ativar o byakugan. E vamos ter 1h para podermos parar. Vamos? – disse andando

Hinata foi andando atrás. Os dois ficaram em silencio. Hinata estava um pouco envergonhada. E Sasuke entediado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sra. Nabiki acordou, foi com a cadeira ate o quarto aonde Lee dormia. Foi ate perto da cama. E falou:

– Rock Lee isso são horas?! Acorde!!! – disse ela.

– vamos treinar!!! – gritou Lee assim que acordou.

– nada disso! Você se responsabilizou de ficar aqui comigo. Agora você vai ir pegar água para o meu banho, esquentar. Levar para o meu banheiro. Depois vamos dar uma olhada para ver o que treinar. – disse sorrindo

–droga! – ele se levantou.

Alguns minutos depois ele já tinha arrumado tudo. A Nabiki usou uma espécie de balanço criado por Hinata para ela poder tomar banho sozinha. Ambos tomaram banho e depois foram treinar.

A Sra. Nabiki montou uma estrutura de treino com Lee e os dois ficaram treinando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Neji, ative o byakugan... – disse Kakashi enquanto os 2 corriam.

Neji ativa o byakugan, olha se tem alguém ao redor. Não viu ninguém e falo:

– não tem ninguém...

– temos que ir a vila do som, eles partiram com o pergaminho ao meio dia. Eles são uma equipe com 3 homens. Um deles já é um pouco velho. Temos que andar rápido. Chegando perto da fronteira ative o byakugan.

– certo...

Ao dizerem isso continuaram correndo agora ainda mais rápido...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke e Hinata estavam andando fazia horas que estavam calados. Ate que um coelho sai das arvores passa na frente deles correndo, eles continuam andando normalmente, mas uma raposa sai correndo e pula sobre as pernas de Hinata e continua correndo atrás do coelho. A menina perde o equilíbrio e cai num buraco muito fundo que havia ali perto, ela começou a cair de cabeça ate que o pé prendeu numa raiz de alguma arvore, com isso foi puxada para o lado, soltando a kunai presa na bolsa, kunai que cortou a o ombro de Hinata e depois caiu no chão do buraco.

"Realmente eu estava certo, ela vai ser peso morto... Ou pior..." pensando isso Sasuke foi ate perto do buraco, tirou uma corda da bolsa amarrou numa arvore. E jogou para dentro pulando junto. Pegou Hinata a virou colocou nas costas e subiu. Ele abriu a bolsa para ver se tinha alguma coisa para fechar os ferimentos, mas não achou nada. Então abriu a bolsa de Hinata, quando abriu o primeiro bolso, viu roupas e então fechou, abriu a outra e tinha armas ninjas e enfim no ultimo bolso tinha alguns curativos e umas pomadas entranhas para ele.

"Que coisas estranha essas pomadas bem que ela podia acordar pra ajudar, já que fez merda..."

O Uchiha pegou o cantil com água lavou a testa dela e prendeu o curativo,mas quando estava fazendo o curativo se molhou e resolveu trocar de roupa, viu então que a parte da coxa em cima do joelho tinha sido cortada pela raposa passando pela bermuda e machucando feio a pele, então rasgou a bermuda dela ate acima do corte, lavou colocou o curativo. Então a colocou nas costas e continuou andando, com as 3 bolsas e a menina.

"Mas também a culpa é da Tsunade, aquela ali como vai mandar essa criatura pra uma missão ninja, ta na cara que uma garota assim delicada, com qualquer coisinha..."

Algum tempo depois Hinata acorda e a visão ainda meio escura. E nota que esta sendo carregada, mas não consegue ver por quem, então com medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa, ativa silenciosamente o byakugan, e não consegue ver quem era. Mas a roupa que ela viu não era igual a que Sasuke usava anteriormente. Então ela o derruba no chão e cai em cima dele.

A garota se levanta. E ao ver Sasuke. Fica muito envergonhada e corada... e Sasuke explodindo de raiva.

– d...deeee...descu...pa! e...e...e que... e...eu... fi...fi...quei co..m me...me...do de... não se...ser... v...vo...cê... – disse olhando para baixo se sentindo mal

* * *

Bem tah ai o segundo capitulo pra vocês ....

Espero que gostem e que mais gente leia...

bjs até o proximo capitulo

P.S.: deixem reviews (qualquer sinal de vida e valido) =p...


	3. parte 3

Sasuke apos cuidar dos ferimentos de hinata a colocou nas costas e continuou andando, com as 3 bolsas e a menina.

Algum tempo depois Hinata acorda e a visão ainda meio escura. E nota que esta sendo carregada, mas não consegue ver por quem, então com medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa, ativa silenciosamente o byakugan, e não consegue ver quem era. Mas a roupa que ela viu não era igual a que Sasuke usava anteriormente. Então ela o derruba no chão e cai em cima dele.

A garota se levanta. E ao ver Sasuke. Fica muito envergonhada e corada... e Sasuke explodindo de raiva.

– d...deeee...descu...pa! e...e...e que... e...eu... fi...fi...quei co..m me...me...do de... não se...ser... v...vo...cê... – disse olhando para baixo se sentindo mal

"Pra derrubar os outros ela não é tão frágil assim... que sorte a minha...". pensou sarcástico.

–ta desculpada!!! – disse com raiva se levantando.

Ela ficou quieta, por algum tempo, olhando para baixo e brincando com os dedos, bastante triste enquanto ele pegava as bolsas.

– ta... Ta... Não fica assim... – disse ele incomodado

– vo...cê s...se ma...a...chu..ucou? – ela perguntou

– não! – disse como se fosse obvio. – e você ta melhor da queda?

– q... qu..e...e qu...e..e..da??? – perguntou ela.

–você não lembra??? – perguntou estranhando.

– n...n..na...nã...o – ela olhou par si mesma e notou que estava com muita dor na cabeça e a bermuda estava rasgada com curativo. Então olhou para a bolsa e não viu a Kunai e se assustou.

– um bicho pulou em você e você caiu. Lembra? – disse como que diz algo obvio de mais.

– o..on..d..e... es..t..á a mi...nha Ku...nai... – disse preocupada

– eu deixei lá... Ela caiu no fundo do buraco que você caiu ia da muito trabalho para pegar.

"Minha Kunaiiii, eu passei anos pra conseguir uma Kunai do Naruto-kun..." pensando isso uma lagrima desceu do rosto.

"ela está chorando por uma Kunai!!!que coisa mais besta." Pensou ele

– olha era só uma Kunai... – disse ele já irritado com aquilo

"Que, não era só uma Kunai, era a Kunai do Naruto-kun "

– e...e...ra u...um....uma K...k..ku...nai e...e...espe...c...cial – disse Hinata triste e nervosa

–olha, aquela era só uma Kunai normal. – disse ele "há esqueci e velha" pensou ele

– e...er...era... d...d...d...de uma p...pe..sso...a – disse corando bastante

"Eu acho que devia ser uma Kunai do naruto, era parecida com as que ele usava e bem se falando da Hyuuga"

– esqueça isso temos uma missão a cumprir... – disse ele meio frio

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e falou olhando para baixo e mexendo os dedos.

–d..d..des..c..culpe – disse envergonhada

Ele não ouviu e continuaram andando ate ele notou que Hinata estava andando muito devagar:

– ta muito machucada? – perguntou

–não muito... – disse Hinata baixinho

–quer que eu te carregue? Assim não vamos poder parar no caminho para comer...

– n..não pre..e..cisa, e..eu vou a..a..a..celerar, n..não se preo..ocupe. – disse tímida

Os dois continuaram ele viu o esforço dela e falou,

–daqui a pouco é meio-dia. Vamos comer aqui mesmo. Temos 30 min – disse ele se sentando no chão.

– tem algum lugar com água aqui perto? – falou ela muito baixo

– o que você disse? – perguntou ele abrindo a bolsa que Tsunade deu.

–t..tem l..lu..gar c..com á..gua p...erto??? disse envergonhada ainda

– tem um lago daqui a uns 15 min andando.

– podemos... Comer... Lá... Eu queria... Limpar... Os... Cortes... Novamente, e passar... Algumas pomadas. – disse bastante devagar e se esforçando para não gaguejar.

– está bem, mas vamos andar rápido. Ai dá tempo você fazer isso. – disse fechando a bolsa e se levantando.

–bem, temos 3 bolsas, coloca a menor dentro da sua para ajudar,por favor.

Ela pegou e colocou junto das roupas que era a parte mais vazia.

– coloca uma das bolsas nas costa e suba nas minhas costas... – disse pegando a outra bolsa e colocando na frente.

– é m..mui..to p..e..so s..só p..pra você. E..eu vo..u an..dan..do... – disse gaguejando novamente

– sobe logo ou você quer atrapalhar a missão? – falou ele

" p.q.p. porque ela não faz como qualquer outra garota, aproveita o conforto. Eu estou sendo gentil, só quero que dê tempo de ela ver os machucados para a missão ir mais rápido. Afinal eu tenho mais o que fazer... "

Ela subiu nas costas dele e ele começou a correr um pouco. Alguns minutos depois os 2 já estavam lá, ela desceu, agradeceu e pediu licença. Ela abriu a bolsa dela tirou a bolsa dele de dentro, pegou uma roupa, toalhas, algumas pomadas e ataduras. Ela colocou tudo dentro da toalha e foi para o lago num lugar meio escondido entre pedras. Ela colocou a toalha numa das pedras, ativou o byakugan. Viu se tinha alguém ali e não viu ninguém. Tirou a roupa ficando só com roupa intima. Tomou um banho rápido, lavou os cabelos melados de sangue, limpou as marcas de poeira. No lago onde ela estava tinham alguns peixes que ficavam nadando ao redor. Ela ficou algum tempo olhando os peixinhos. Ela realmente gostava deles, então saiu da água trocou a roupa intima, colocou a roupa, passou uma pomada no pé que tinha torcido, limpou os cortes novamente passou outra pomada e colocou o curativo, limpou a ferida na perna com medo de ter tido algo nas garras da raposa. Quando ela ia saindo o casaco caiu na água.

– droga! O único casaco que eu trouxe molha! Que sorte a minha – disse ela para si mesma.

Uns 12 min depois de ter saído ela voltou ao lugar que estavam as bolsas porem não achou Sasuke nem a bolsa do mesmo, então foi ate perto do lago. Ela foi andando e viu que ele estava no lago, viu as roupas na margem do rio então se virou de costas e gritou envergonhada.

– S..Sas...Sasuke-san o que você quer para comer??? – perguntou envergonhada.

Ele olhou para ela viu que ela estava de costas, mas estranhou um pouco a menina. Agora ela estava com um short justo que acabava em cima do corte, com uma blusa ninja parecida com a da Tenten só que maior, mas não chegava a ser um vestido.

– sei lá, pega alguma das coisas rápidas na bolsa que em 5 min eu já saio daqui. E obrigado, Hinata-san. – disse continuando ali

– De nada Sasuke-san... – disse saindo dali.

Ela saiu dali muito corada, foi ate as bolsas, e olhou a própria bolsa primeiro, pegou uma comida já pronta preparada para o almoço, e esquentou. Sasuke terminou o banho, vestiu a roupa, colocou a suja na mochila e foi procurar Hinata. Chegando lá ele viu Hinata, sentada arrumando o almoço. Ela tinha aberto uma toalha de mesa, colocado a comida numa tigela, e pegado dois pares de palitinho. E estava guardando o restante da comida

– como você fez isso tão rápido? – disse para ela espantado

– Neji-kun, pediu para fazerem comida pra levarmos, então só faltava esquentar... – disse tímida

"Bem pelo menos a comida parece ótima... talvez seja um pouco bom ela ter vindo..." pensou Sasuke.

Ele se sentou e os dois começaram a comer. Hinata estava envergonhada. Sasuke aproveitando a comida, afinal esperava comer bem mais simples. Os dois comeram, Hinata arrumou as coisas e os dois foram andando.

Depois de algumas horas correndo os Neji e Kakashi estavam chegando perto da vila do som. Neji ativou o byakugan. Eles comeram alguma besteira e ficaram vigiando a saída da cidade. Alguns minutos depois os ninjas saíram. Eles esperaram dar certa distancia e Neji os acompanharia pelo byakugan. Kakashi e Neji ficaram tendo cuidado para não fazer barulho e fizeram um jutso para eles não poderem sentir o cheiro deles.

Hanabi saiu do clã e foi treinar. Numa praça da cidade ela viu sentados esperando ela: Hiroshi e Kaya. Ambos eram da equipe de Hanabi. O primeiro era alto, forte, cabelos negros e grandes que sempre ficava solto e bagunçado, olhos pretos, usava um casaco grande branco, uma blusa folgada azul escura e uma calça preta e usava a bandana amarrada no braço. O outro era de estatura mediana, cabelos pretos bagunçados (nem curto nem grande, um pouco maior do que o do Gaara.) usava uma blusa de manga branca longa com abertura lateral e o símbolo do clã nas costas, com uma calça cinza folgada.

– temos que ir falar com Tsunade-sama... – disse Kaya serio

– vamos então... – disse Hanabi

Então foram os 3 falar com a Hokage. Chegando lá esperaram um pouco e entraram na sala.

– sentem se os 3, por favor... – disse Tsunade

Os três se sentaram. E ficaram em silencio olhando para ela.

– bem como já devem saber, a antiga treinadora de vocês casou com um ninja do trovão. E foi morar lá. Então vocês precisam de um novo treinador... A maioria dos meus ninjas está em missões. Então resolvi escolher um dos ninjas na cidade para não lhes atrapalhar nos treinos. A nova treinadora de vocês e Tenten-chan. Ela já esta chegando...

– a Tenten-san que era da equipe do Neji-kun??? – perguntou Hanabi

– vejo que já a conhece... – disse Tsunade

A porta se abre e dela sai Tenten. Olha para Tsunade e fala:

– Tsunade-Sama, Shizune me mandou entrar, disse que você me chamou... – perguntou Tenten

– bem tenho esses 3 ninjas para você treina-los... Eles eram aprendizes de Yasu-san... – disse Tsunade

– tudo bem, então é só isso?– disse Tenten

– é, sim. Agora, já fiz a minha parte... Podem ir... – disse Tsunade

Então os 4 saem da sala e vão para uma praça da cidade, os 3 se sentam e Tenten ficou em pé.

– bem eu não tenho como treinar vocês sem saber o que vocês fazem... O dojo do meu clã está ocupado. Podemos ir ao clã de algum de vocês? – perguntou Tenten.

– Hanabi-chan, pode ser no seu clã? – perguntou Hiroshi.

– claro... Só tenho que falar com meu pai... – disse Hanabi.

– então vamos... – disse Kaya.

Chegando ao clã dos Hyuuga, Hanabi foi falar com o Pai. Então os outros ficaram esperando na sala.

– bem qual o clã de vocês? – perguntou Tenten

– Fujiwara. – respondeu Kaya

– Minamoto – respondeu Hiroshi

Hanabi nesse instante entra na sala e os chama para o dojo. Eles vão ate lá. Tenten se senta e pensa...

– bem vamos fazer assim eu luto com um de cada vez… – disse Tenten.

Ela se levantou pegou o pergaminho com armas ninjas e chamou Hanabi…

– eu ataco você defende, depois trocamos… – disse a treinadora

– certo…

Tenten atacou com algumas Kunai só para testar o reflexo, a outra desviava com movimentos de taijutso. Então a sensei continuou, jogou makibishis no chão. Soltou uma bomba de fumaça e jogou uma arma que amarrou os pés e as mãos da Hyuuga. Fazendo-a cair no chão. A fumaça baixou e pode se ver a menina caída no chão…

Os dois garotos estranharam a rapidez com que Tenten havia derrotado-a. e a atual sensei deles foi soltar a menina.

– você se descuidou… Próxima vez fique mais atenta…

-- agora é a sua vez de ficar atenta… -- disse Hanabi irritada com a derrota.

-- certo então… – disse Tenten ignorando o comentário da menina.

Hanabi levanta-se, ativa o byakugan, se aproxima de Tenten e ataca com um Jyuuken (causa danos aos órgãos internos). Tenten vai fugindo da menina. Ate a Hyuuga solta um Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou (forçar o seu chakra através das mãos para os 128 Tenketsus do corpo do oponente, o dano força o fechamento do tenketsu ("circulação do chakra") impedindo o alvo de usar jutsus), então Tenten usa o Kawarimi (troca de corpo com um tronco) então finaliza usando um Kanashibari no Jutsu. (Técnica de Paralisia Temporária do Corpo).

Hiroshi se levantou e pegou a menina para que ela não caísse. A segurou no colo e ia levando-a para o banco quando Kaya se aproximou e falou:

– vai você primeiro eu cuido dela... – disse pegando ela no colo.

– beleza...

–vamos Hiroshi... – disse Tenten animada...

– vamos Tenten-sensei... – disse o garoto.

Sasuke e Hinata estavam andando ate que começou a chover muito forte...

– fala serio, hoje o dia está ótimo... – disse Sasuke com muita raiva

Hinata abriu a bolsa, pegou um guarda chuva e duas capas de chuva então entregou a ele o guarda chuva e a uma das capas... pegou a outra e cobriu a bolsa...

– obrigada, mas não vou ficar assim enquanto você fica ai na chuva... – dizendo isso entregou o guarda chuva e a capa a ela...

– pode ficar, eu já estou machucada você ainda está bem, se a chuva te fizer mal será problemático... – disse envergonhada

– então ta mas coloque a capa então ... – disse o Uchiha

– coloque na bolsa, teremos problemas se molha-la... – disse ela

– então fique aqui no guarda-chuva comigo... – disse o garoto.

– certo... – disse se aproximando ruborizada.

Então ficaram os dois há mais ou menos um palmo de distância...

"Ela é estranha, se preocupa com tudo menos com ela..."

"Ele está tão irritado, será que é minha culpa... Bem melhor não pensar nisso se não começo a gaguejar de novo... isso me lembra o Naruto-kun..." pensando isso fez uma cara triste...

– o que foi? – perguntou ele.

– o que disse? – perguntou a Hyuuga

– perguntei o que você tem... – respondeu ele

Ela corou... Olhou para baixo começou a mexer nos dedos e falou:

– N... Nã.. Nã... Não... É que... Lembrei d... – parou rápido de falar quando viu que ia falar bem mais do que devia...

"Certo, vou fingir que não ouvi...incomoda ela gaguejando..." pensou ele.

– não ouvi... – disse ele.

– e..eu d...di...sse q..que est...tou só u...um po...uco cansada... – disse ela nervosa

– hum... – disse ele

E os dois continuaram andando debaixo de uma chuva muito forte, Hinata a essa altura já toda molhada e sem o casaco estava com muito frio, e Sasuke aproveitando o barulho da chuva...

Quando Tenten foi atacar Hiroshi usou defesa absoluta. Ela então começou a jogar bombas especiais, que alguns instantes depois quebrou a defesa, o garoto com pouco Chakra não teve capacidade de armar outra, então fez copias falsas de si mesmo, dificultando o ataque de Tenten. A moça então usou uma corda com pesos nas pontas prendendo todos, inclusive o verdadeiro, então ele usou um ninjutso para se soltar, e se escondeu debaixo da terra.

O garoto a puxou para debaixo da terra. Prendendo ate mão da Sensei. Que em questão de milésimos de segundo se soltou. Então usa um taijutso jogando o ninja no chão e o machucando. Então A ninja para dá a mão ao aluno ali caído.

– nada mau garoto... Acho que te subestimei, muito bom mesmo. Só precisa aumentar o chakra.

– obrigada... Agora vou ver como a Hanabi-kun esta... – disse o garoto indo para o banco

– sua vez Kaya-san... – disse Tenten provocando o garoto a lutar mesmo...

– não, deixe seu aluno, com vontade de uma boa briga se não pode realizar a vontade... – disse o garoto desafiando.

– quem lhe disse isso... – respondeu ela.

– quem ataca primeiro? – perguntou o garoto.

– vamos fazer assim uma luta real com você, faz muito tempo que não vejo ninguém do seu clã, acho que seria uma boa luta. – disse Tenten com muita vontade de lutar.

– certo então... – disse o garoto provocando.

Os dois ficaram e posição, Tenten começou a invocar armas e a atacar, e ficava com Kunais de defesa fáceis de pegar. O garoto abriu um buraco em baixo de Tenten que saltou acertando uma shuriken no garoto. Esse criou um dragão de água jogando-o em Tenten, essa desviou sem dificuldades extremas, então ela tentou usar genjutsu nele, mas ele usando ninjutso desativou.

– nada mal, para um pirralho... – disse ela.

– não posso dizer o mesmo de você... – disse ele.

Os dois ficaram ali ate que Tenten usou ninjutso e paralisou o Kaya.

Então foi e segurou a cabeça dele para não machucar muito, o deitou e se sentou no chão olhando para cima.

– é acho que só eu dei sorte de não ser paralisado. – disse Hiroshi

– pois é, acho que como ela não tem capacidade de enfrentar realmente, ela paralisa... – disse Hanabi irritada com Tenten

– o problema é que algumas ninjas não sabem lutar e ficam falando merda... – disse a mais velha.

– muito pior são outras pessoas que se acham.... – disse Hanabi desafiando

– bem, eu vou fazer um plano de treino para vocês, certo Hiroshi-san... Avise ao Kaya-san, por favor... – disse a Mitsashi.

– certo, Tenten-sensei... – disse o garoto...

– obrigada, e ate às 7 horas da manha na mesma praça... – disse e foi embora

– viu como ela me provoca, Hiroshi-kun... Mas ela me paga... – disse a Hyuuga.

– não, se estresse... Ela é nossa nova sensei... Você discutir com ela vai ser ruim para você, e ela realmente é boa eu me esforcei muito... Vamos comer algo quando o Kaya-san acordar...

–ela é uma baka, Hiroshi-kun... Qualquer um pode ver isso... E eu vou pegar alguma coisa para tirar o Kaya disso daí... Afinal ela é tão irresponsável que deixa ele assim... – disse Hanabi

Tenten estava saindo do clã e pensando...

"nada mal esse novo trabalhinho, os garotos são legais... A Hanabi é muito mais fraca do que o Neji-kun disse, ela não chega nem ao pés dele nessa idade em pensar que eu ainda me esforcei um pouquinho...e ela é irritante, mas eu vou ficar mais perto no Neji-kun... Agora vou poder ver ele fora dos nossos treinos..."

* * *

oieee...

mais um capitulo da fic pra vcs...

que bom que tem gente gostando ... (vcs deixam uma quase escritora de fics feliz com as reviews, é um otimo incentivo... )

bem obrigada a todos...

bem axo q eh isso

ahhh, e continuem deixando reviews ;P


	4. parte 4

**bem em primeiro lugar desculpem a demora...**

**mas é que tava sem tempo ... ai já viu né?**

**mas nao eu nao abandonei a fic....**

**tah ai mais um capitulo pra vcs ^^**

**e obrigada pelas reviews que deixaram ... mas eu quero mais ;D**

* * *

No fim da Tarde umas 03h30min. Lee estava sentado conversando com a Sra. Nabiki.

– Nabiki-chan, como consegue viver aqui sozinha? Não se sente triste? – perguntou o garoto.

– sabe Lee-kun, fico pensando, em uma coisa que aprendi uma vez com meu antigo sensei. Ele me falava que no lugar aonde ele nasceu tinha vários livros sobre filosofia. Em um deles falava-se que, com tantas doenças, tantas desgraças, era uma vitória ainda estar vivo, mas que mesmo o fato de estar vivo para a maioria ainda é algo insuficiente Lee. Então se eu for me importar com isso, imagine o quanto eu estarei sendo egoísta...

_mas Nabiki-chan, você já sofreu tanto e ainda fala isso. Eles levaram a sua filha! Eles te fizeram se machucar muito! A culpa de você estar aqui sozinha é deles! Como você estaria sendo egoísta de reclamar?! – Lee quase gritou.

_Lee, não fui eu, não foi você, nem foi ninguém que fez isso. Tudo que se ganha nessa vida e pra perder, tem que acontecer, tem ser assim, nada permanece inalterado para sempre, se ninguém tem culpa não se pode condenar. Se eu perder outro vai ganhar. É assim que eu vejo a vida.

_Eu acho isso tao lindo da sua parte... – disse Lee com os olhos brilhando...

obrigada, querido. E sim, para que você quer ajuda? – perguntou sorrindo.

_É que eu descobri, quando voltei de viagem, que a MINHA Sakura-chan, se casou com o NARUTO. E eu queria que você conseguisse umas roupas legais. Pra minha Sakura-chan descobrir que gosta de mim e não daquele lá. – disse fazendo a posse nice guy.

_Lee, não é assim! – disse sorrindo

_mas... A Hinata-san ficou mais bonita com aquelas roupas, então eu tambem vou ficar mais bonito com roupas novas...

_Rock Lee se ela se casou com o Naruto é porque os dois se amam, é isso que eu sempre digo a Hina. E não vai ser por que você esta mais bonito ou não. Afinal não se trata disso para se casar com alguem...

_mas... – ele falou indo de contra

_mas nada senhor Rock Lee. – disse ela

Já estava anoitecendo, Hinata e Sasuke estavam chegando perto da vila do som. Ela já havia ativado o byakugan. Ele estava abrindo um dos sacos de dormir, e a menina olhando para ver se tinha algo ou alguém por perto. Porem, não viu nada. Então se aproximou de onde o outro estava. Sentou-se no chão e falou:

– eu vigio um pouco enquanto você dorme um pouco, certo??? – perguntou a Hyuuga.

– não. – respondeu o Uchiha serio.

– p..p..pp..por...q..que..??? – perguntou corada.

– você está cansada, caiu, se machucou, usou chakra para se curar. Usar o byakugan só vai piorar. E preciso que você os siga de longe depois. – disse a ela, firme.

– c..certeza? – perguntou tímida.

– obvio. – respondeu com tom sarcástico.

Ela então se deitou dentro do saco de dormir e se encolheu. O garoto subiu em uma arvore. E ficou olhando ao redor. Por alguns instantes ele olhou para a garota, e viu a chorar. Então ficou pensando por alguns segundos o porquê ela estava chorando.

"Será que ela ainda está muito machucada para estar chorando, não afinal andou ate aqui sem problemas. Será que é por causa daquela Kunai idiota de novo... por pensar nisso será que a Kunai era do baka? Deve ser se não ela diria de quem era, e ainda é notável que ela gosta dele. Se ela não fizer mais merdas, eu pego uma Kunai com ele. " – pensou ele

Algumas horas passaram e Sasuke ainda estava lá, então ele pegou uma frutinha e jogou perto dela então ela acordou. Ela olhou para cima e viu Sasuke.

"poxa, ele não precisava me acordar assim, ele me assustou, ele podia ser menos bruto." – ela pensou.

Ela ativou o byakugan, olhou para ele e o chamou para baixo com a mão. Então, ele se deitou no saco de dormir.

– S..Sa..Sasuke-san, desculpe não ter a..cordado antes... – disse ela baixinho.

– não se preocupe, não esperava que acordasse sozinha. – disse ele

Ela sorriu para ele, Sasuke olhou para ela e continuou:

– se vir alguém saindo da vila. Me acorde sem pensar duas vezes e sem fazer barulho. Não desaponte. Isso é essencial. – disse ele pensando "se ela não me acordar, ou eles saírem sem ela ver, eu largo essa garota sozinha, e que se foda..."

Então ele dormiu e ela ficou pensando...

"poxa, não devia ter trazido a Kunai do Naruto-kun, ela só me deu azar. "

– eles finalmente acabaram de montar o acampamento... – disse Neji.

vamos esperar eles dormirem... Então eu entro e pego o pergaminho, onde ele esta mesmo? – pergunto Kakashi.

_Kakashi-san, poderia pegar mais alguma coisa para comermos... – disse o hyuuga.

_Claro – disse o outro

Então Kakashi foi abriu a bolsa e pegou 4 sanduíches. Se sentou no chão e chamou Neji. Os dois comeram os sanduiches e ficaram lá vendo os três conversando por aproximadamente uma hora. Até que um deles sai de lá indo em direção as arvores onde estavam os dois ninjas de Konoha...

_Tem um deles vindo pra cá... _ disse enquanto subia na arvore o mais rapido e silencioso que conseguiu.

Kakashi seguiu o Hyuuga sem fazer barulho. O homem velho estava indo até o rio, e pareceu não perceber a presença de outras pessoas ali.

_Tenho certeza, o pergaminho está com ele... _ disse Neji

_certo, eu vou segui-lo. Fique ai e me avise se alguem sair de lá.

_ok...

Kakashi foi indo a distância, o velho ia calmo andando até o rio, chegando lá ele começou a tirar a roupa e largou tudo na marguem...

_ ECA! Espero nunca chegar a esse estado! _ disse fazendo um careta e cuspindo no chão... _ bem quem podia ser uma ninja bem gostosa, mas não é um velho nojento...

Então o ninja entrou na agua para o seu banho... Kakashi se transformou em mulher...

"até a ideia do Naruto tem alguma utilidade..." pensou

Depois atravessou até a outra margem, e saiu de dentre as arvores e acenou …

_ eiii, você ai. O que acha de vir até aqui, gostosão...

o Velho olha e fica completamente excitado, e então vai nadando até a margem do rio atrás da sexy e gostosa garota do outro lado da margem. No entanto quando ele chega lá a garota já adentrou mais na floresta.

_ E então tem energia para vir atrás de mim??? A gente pode se divertir, se você vier... _ disse a "garota"entre risinhos sexys.

_Pode deixar que aqui o que não falta é energia... e eu já estou indo … _ disse entrando na floresta atrás "dela"

E assim os dois foram entrando na floresta. E quando então "ela" finalmente para e se senta. Quando ele esta exatamenta na sua frente falou:

_ Deita e fecha os olhos... eu quero te fazer uma suprezinha... _ disse mordendo o labio inferior.

_ Gosta de ficar no comando não é gostosa... tudo bem, mas que seja uma excelente surpresa … _ disse se deitando numas folhas que estavam perto...

Uns 2 minutos depois ele ainda esperando abre o olho e se vê sozinho e nu, no meio da floresta... Então volta correndo para o lago preocupado com o pergaminho da missão, mas chegando lá vê tudo exatamente como tinha deixado... Então fica despreocupado, mas completamente envergonhado e vai terminar seu banho.

Nesse exato momento Neji e Kakashi já estavam indo para a vila da areia entregar uma das copias a Gaara.

_ E então o que você fez para conseguir a copia tão rápido? _ perguntou Neji curioso.

_ bunshin no jutso, combinado com Henge no jutso ( com a adptação do Naruto)... como eu imaginei o velho era bem pervetidofoi atrás da cópia, enquanto isso eu fiz a cópia e você olhava se não vinha ninguem...

_ plano no minimo incomum... _ disse Neji rindo...

* * *

**Ahhh, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews....**


End file.
